englishgrammarfandomcom-20200213-history
Present Perfect , Past Simple, for conversation and life experience
WITH CONVERSATION WE START IN THE PRESENT PERFECT I HAVE SEEN THAT FILM affirmative I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT FILM negative HAVE YOU SEEN THAT FILM? interrogative Risposta corta - -yes I have -no I haven't QUESTION (domanda) with 'EVER' (con 'MAI') Have you ever seen that film ? (hai mai visto quello film?) NB 'mai' di domanda - ever INVECE 'mai' di risposta - never No I've never seen that film (si usa il present perfect per- un episodio di vita, o quando c'é un collegamento fra il passato e presente, quando non c'é un riferimento al tempo) 1.recent past es. I have just seen my friend (just = appena) es. 'just married' 2.general past (senza specificare) es. I have been to Bermuda (non specifico quando) 3. con 'yet' e 'already' (yet- non ancora per la domanda e negativo) es.I haven't done my homework yet -non ho ancora fatto gli miei competi -have you done your homework yet? (hai fatto tuoi competi?/non hai ancora fatto..?) -haven't you (interr' neg') done your homework yet? NB - 'yet' is only negative and interrogative NB - 'yet' é SOLO NEGATIVO E INTERROG ' we haven't eaten this rabbit yet' (yet va alla fine della frase) we have already eaten this rabbit (abbiamo già mangiato questo coniglio) (already va dopo l'ausiliare) his english students have already understood everything! (just, already, yet - si usano con/sono indicativi dal present perfect) have you eaten that rabbit yet? I have done my homework already -ho già fatto miei competi si può usare since con verbi live,work,teach nel present perfect. I've lived in Rovereto since October, I've worked in Trento since 2010, I've taught English since 2003. si può usare anche con altri verbi . es. I haven't seen you since I was in London I haven't seen you since 1989 NB. 'since I was in London - 'I was in London' indica da quando. PAST SIMPLE - I did my homework / I did it 1 hour ago. 4. Life Experience have you been to Florence yet? - yes I have.. questo punto conviene saltare al past simple, PER CHE? - per essere più specifico -past simple when did you go ? -past simple I went 2 years ago (fa) past simple and present perfect have you taken your brother to school?(recently) did you take your brother to school?(non cosi tanto recente).. this morning. have you gone to Paris? did you go to Paris? NB si usa gone per andato solosi usa been per 'stato' quindi già tornato es. Mum has gone to the shops (la mamma non c'é perche é algli negozi Mum has been to the shops (é andata e tornata) have you seen him recently? no, I haven't seen him for the past two weeks. yes, I have, -when? I saw him two days ago. si può mettere tutto insieme- -yes I have, I saw him 2 weeks ago. il primo 'I have' fa parte di'I have seen him'. WE START IN THE PRESENT PERFECT, THEN WE USE THE PAST SIMPLE TO BE SPECIFIC I haven't seen him for (such) a long time -non l'ho visto da (cosi tanto) tempo. Have you been on holiday for a long time ? -sei stato in vacanza da tanto tempo ? FOR - (si usa con un periodo di tempo es. for 6 weeks I haven't seen you for six weeks -non ti ho visto da 6 settimane) SINCE - (si usa con una data es. since March , I haven't seen you since March. NB. si può usare anche un frase come si usa una data, es. I haven't seen you since I asked you to marry me non ti ho visto da quando ti ho chiesto sposarmi NB questo frase é nel PAST SIMPLE *SUCH- TANTO, SO MANY - TANTI I haven't seen you for such a long time / so many years (uno é countable , l'altro uncountable)